Rain Falls
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Emma decides to take Killian out to the cabin in the woods, to keep him away from those that might possibly harm him or who he might harm. But sometimes, good things come from rain.


The rain was slanting down; beating against the backs of their neck as they trekked through the forest, seeking out the abandoned cabin that Emma swore would provide him safety, for the time being at least. He still wasn't certain why she _cared_, but he wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth.

"You've certainly gone to _great_ lengths to hide me, lass." Killian commented with a slight chuckle as Emma worked the cabin door open, finally giving them reprieve from the torrent of rain.

Emma shut the door behind her, shivering at the chill, stagnant air of the cabin. "What can I say I'm determined to keep you from being killed by Rumplestiltskin."

Killian's brows shot up in surprise, "Should be waiting for _you_ to kill me then?"

"If I wanted you dead or otherwise detained, you'd be in the station locked up where I could keep an eye on you at all times." Emma retorted with a deadpan expression.

"Are you implying that you _trust_ me?"

The Sheriff's eyes widened and she quickly moved away from the door, out of his line of sight. "It's not exactly that, it's more… I'm obligated to protect people in this town."

"But isn't _he_ the one who's from this town? Shouldn't you be protecting him?" Killian watched her ring out her wet hair, a smile on his lips.

Emma glanced over her shoulder at him, surprised by the look on his face, "Maybe I am protecting him by bringing you out here."

"So you're staying out here and watching me then? You're not leaving me to my own devices?" Killian questioned, stepping towards, circling her like a predator after its prey.

"Well, _clearly_, I'm not heading back outside right now. It's pouring rain." Almost as if by cue the rain started to hammer louder against the roof of the cabin. "I'll be keeping an eye on you for at least the rest of the night."

"Ah," He arched a brow and agreed to her words with a sarcastic smirking quirking his lips. "Of course."

"Did you want a different answer?" Emma questioned, hands moving to her hips as she squared off in front of the pirate. He was infuriating. Acting as if he knew her better than she knew herself.

"Perhaps I did, lass." Killian stepped forward, his fingers coming up to brush over her wet hair, in a fashion very similar to what he had done on the beanstalk. "Is there a crime in wanting to know the _real_ answer?"

"That was the _real_ answer." Emma lied, her lashes fluttering under his strangely adoring gaze. She pulled her eyes away from his, ignoring the way her pulse started to rush, "Even my coat is wet." She commented weakly as she stepped away from him and pulled off her coat, shaking it out before she hung it on the coatrack.

"What happened to your leather?"

"What?"

"You had that leather jacket on when we first met. I haven't seen you in one since."

Emma tensed, glancing towards her coat. He was right. She'd forgone leather since she came back to Storybrooke. "I-.." She hesitated, glancing towards him, "I don't think it was a concentrated effort to avoid wearing leather, I just…" Her brows furrowed together, "I haven't felt like wearing it."

"Well, it looked good on you." Killian complimented with a smug-ass little grin, before he turned his back on her, giving her a chance to take in that look he'd flashed her.

Emma stared after him, brows furrowed. Her leather coats had always been her shield, her barrier from _feeling_ and unwittingly he might have stripped that away and she hadn't even realized it.

"K-… Killian?"

"Mmm?" He hummed, glancing back at her as he milled around the cabin, getting acquainted with the new space.

With a heavy sigh Emma willed her feet to move her towards where he was, bringing herself to stand in front of him, "Maybe I do trust you."

"Do you think that you _should_ trust me?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth, floundering for an answer. "I don't know if I _should_, but I know that I've chosen to trust you."

"Well it's all about choice isn't it?" Killian stepped towards her, his eyes seeking hers, "I chose you and then you left me."

"Yes, well," Emma's shoulders sagged and she held his gaze, unable to break it this time. "I chose someone before and they left me. I guess I wanted to make someone else feel what I felt." She swallowed thickly, the weight of her words lingering in the air between them.

"But I'm still here and so are you." Killian pointed out, stepping even closer to her. He could see the trail of water droplets, slipping down her cheeks from her hair and he could _almost_ feel her breath against his skin.

"Yes you are." Her eyes widened and her breath wavered as she looked up at him. "You always found me, even if by mere chance." Everything that had happened up on the beanstalk came back to her like a wave washing over her, "I _chose_ you too." She closed the space between them, her fingers clutching at the lapels of his leather coat, "You should take this off… your clothes are wet."

"Would you like to take it off of me?" Killian asked quietly, his words coming out breathless as he took in the look on her face. Something had changed, in her eyes, on her lips, in her words.

"Yes," Emma nimbly pushed at the leather, letting it drop off his shoulders and to the floor behind him. "_Yes_." She whispered, her fingers sliding over the damp cloth that clung to his shoulders. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she leaned up towards him. The last time she had kissed anyone it had been Graham and she'd sworn that she wasn't going to go there again. She wasn't going to fall for someone again. But as sure as the rain fell outside, she'd fallen for Killian.

"Emma." He whispered, his hand coming to rest at the small of her back, pulling her closer, relishing her warmth in the chilled air.

"I trust _you_." She leaned up, closing the space, pressing her lips against his. The kiss quickly went from hesitant exploring, into heated consumption. Her arms slipped over his shoulders, bringing him closer, his hand gripping her hip, his arm keeping her flush to him.

It had been _so_ long since he'd dared to feel for someone. Not since Milah. Losing someone like _that_ put you off from feeling again. Three hundred years. Sure, along the way there were little drunken evenings, but _nothing_ had ever felt like this.

Emma was an exception to so many defenses he'd built up.

"_Killian_." Emma broke away from the kiss, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her fingers tightened in the material of his shirt, pulling him closer.

Lightening flashed outside, illuminating their faces, backlighting their eyes as they met. Killian's eyes swept over her face, taking in the way she wet her trembling bottom lip, swollen from the fierceness of their kiss. He leaned in and kissed her again, his tongue replacing her as he drew it along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted, their tongues delving to meet each other, warring and tangling.

Her fingers drew up his shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over his head, letting it fall to the floor with a wet plop. Emma's fingers trailed over his chest, nails scraping over the dusting off dark hair there, relishing the warmth of his skin beneath her touch. He was _real_ and _there_ and…

Emma let out a gasp of surprise as Killian sank back onto the sofa, bringing her down on his lap, legs on either side of his hips. She could _feel_ him and it sent shivers down her spine. She leaned in and caught his lips again, a quiet moan escaping between their lips.

"Love," Killian pulled his lips away from hers reluctantly, "You're going to have to help me with this damned thing." He chuckled, vainly trying to work her shirt off, irritated by his inability.

"Gladly," She crossed her arms and pulled the shirt off with ease, tossing it to the floor behind her, a small whimper escaping her lips as his fingers stroked over her bare skin, his eyes drinking her in. "Keep looking at me like that and I think I'm not going to be able to catch my breath." Emma mumbled, her thoughts coming out of her mouth before she could censor them.

Killian's lips trailed down her neck, teeth scraping gently along her collarbone, his tongue flicking over the curve of the bone, savoring the way she trembled and arched into him beneath his ministrations. He couldn't resist rocking his hips upwards, satisfied by the friction the action caused as she grinded against him in response.

She felt dizzy with desire, feelings that hadn't been felt in years – not like this, not as strong or as desperate, as all consuming. This moment had been coming since the second she met his eyes as she helped him out from under the rubble. The desire had been coiling up inside of her, slowly driving her mad – until now, when they could finally satisfy their urges.

Emma scooted back on his legs, fingers delving between them to work at the laces of his leather trousers, satisfied at how easy the laces came loose. She pulled back from his teasing lips, one hand on his shoulder to steady herself as her fingers slipped beneath the leather, taking ahold of him with a teasing smirk.

"Minx." He gasped, eyes falling closed and his jaw going slack as he savored the sensation of her cool palm wrapped around him – tormenting him. Then her hand was gone far too quickly and he clicked his tongue against his teeth with strained laugh. "You're trying to kill me."

"If I wanted you dead would I _really_ be doing this right now?" Emma whispered, her lips brushing against his ear, before she pulled away and stood up. Emma sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes met his, the desire she was met with made her heart skip a beat. Killian followed her upright, his hand resting at her waist as his eyes flickered down to watch her working her jeans off of her hips.

"Hello beautiful," He whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to the curve of her neck, breathing in deeply as her fingers tugged his trousers down his hips.

Emma jumped as a crack of thunder sounded outside the cabin – a reminder of where they were, who they were, the world outside of the cabin. There were so many _unknowns_ that they had to face. This didn't change anything. Killian had done _awful_ things, he should have been in jail, kept away from the rest of the town – away from anyone he could hurt. But, right now _all _of that was far from what she was thinking about, not with Killian pulling her flush to him, skin against skin igniting fire beneath her skin.

"There's a bed, in the back…" Emma muttered between kisses, "In the back of the cabin." She caught ahold of his hand; finally pulling her lips away from his long enough to guide them back to the bedroom. "There… there's no light in here." She warned, the darkness consuming them as they stepped into the bedroom.

"Then we're just going to have to get acquainted with each other in the dark. Aren't we?" Killian's hand found its way to her hip, fingers trailing over the bare skin.

"What about the hook?" Emma questioned, her fingers seeking out the cool metal, curling around it as if it were his hand.

"It comes off, you know." Killian replied, "It won't be the first time you've removed it from me."

Emma drew her hand along the apparatus, sliding over the leather straps that held it in place, fingers stroking over the skin on either side of the strap that crossed over his shoulder, "Is there a buckle?"

"You want to take the _whole_ thing off?" Killian couldn't mask the surprise in his voice, "Emma, love, you don't have to-"

Emma leaned up and pressed her lips to his, fingers finding the buckle at the curve of his shoulder, "I want to." She whispered against his lips; release the clasp and helping it to slowly slip from his shoulder. "How long has it been since you've gone without this?"

"They took it off of me in the hospital…" Killian replied, flexing his arm as the weight removed from his shoulder, "I really don't go without it."

"First time for everything, right?" Emma's smirk was lost in the darkness, but she hoped he could hear it in her voice, that pleased little quirk in her tone.

Killian chuckled at her words, his arm going around her waist and tugging her closer, "Now _where_ were we?" His voice dropped, taking on a low gravely tone that made her lean against him for support.

Emma was about to reply to his question with some witty little quip, but his lips found a pressure spot on the curve of her neck, and words were completely lost. Fingers and lips, tongues and teeth, teased against oversensitive skin, driving each other wild.

They tumbled onto the bed, legs tangling together as the warred for control of the situation. She claimed the lead for a matter of minutes, rolling her hips downwards teasingly, fingers splayed out over his chest, hair falling around their faces in the darkness, lips unrelenting against each other.

He rolled them over, knees planted on the bed between her legs as he lazily pressed kisses down her throat, tongue lavishing little pressure points that made her arch against him. Killian rested his weight on his forearm, using his good hand to hold her hip still as he rocked against her – close but not quite there.

"_Killian_." She groaned, tugging at his hair, bringing his lips back to hers.

He stilled, making her anticipate the moment. The darkness cloaked his expression, keeping her from knowing when he _finally_ couldn't take the wait any longer.

"Killian _please_." Emma tightened her legs around him, drawing as close as his stubbornness would allow. "I want _you_."

Those were the words that finally broke his composure; he shifted her hips and drove forward, groaning as he _finally_ took her. It had been so long since anything felt like this, not just intimacy, but life in general. He hadn't felt happy, hopeful, _complete_ since before she'd come into his life. There was no coming back from Emma.

"I think the rain's let up." Killian mumbled, nuzzling into her blond hair, his arm curling around her in an effort to keep her there, despite the fact that the weather was making way for her to escape.

Emma groaned, rubbing her eyes, blinking in the darkness. "It's still night though… We still have time."

Killian stroked his fingers over the curve of her hip, kissing the back of her neck. "Nothing's changed has it?"

"Well, I'm hoping the only thing that's changed is that…" Emma shook her head, biting down on her lip. "Never mind."

"I won't leave." Killian whispered into her ear, his heart pounding in his ear as he spoke, "I have no intentions of going _anywhere_ now." Something had changed – he wasn't sure what, but it had and… he was willing to see where it went. Even if it hurt them both in the end.

He had known that something good would come from the rain fall.


End file.
